


On the Naughty List

by FineappleQueen, ShadowHunter1215, writingisnotmystrongpoint



Series: In the Holiday Mood [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Christmas puns, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, a really scary mall santa, aka the naughty santa, blue laced thongs, check out the lovely writers in the notes, dubcon, i love her writing, late christmas fic, more dirty christmas puns, one of them's my hun, red's a mall santa, sans enjoys it dont worry, she is an amazing writer, slight knife play, uh.. what else shall i tag, you'll never stop us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/pseuds/FineappleQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter1215/pseuds/ShadowHunter1215, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisnotmystrongpoint/pseuds/writingisnotmystrongpoint
Summary: It’s Christmas night and Sans helps shortcut his friends into the New Ebott Mall after being coerced into having some fun. It’ll be fine they said. They knew the guy working the night shift. They’re only gonna get a drunk, play some games and badly sing some carols.That’s all. It’ll be fun, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done! I really couldn't of done it without these two amazing writers FineappleQueen and ShadowHunter1215! Thank you two so much for helping write this.
> 
> And fellas, if ya like this fic go check out their stuff!  
> Enjoy readin'.

It hadn't been his idea to take a shortcut into the mall, but hey, ‘tis the season. His small group of friends had been wandering around in the snow, throwing the occasional snowball at each other, and getting absolutely giddy when it started snowing more. Then when one mentioned to the whole, that he had ties with a security guard, Joey, on shift at Ebott Mall and they could possibly get access into it, to get out of the snow for awhile. Most, after hearing that, had turned to Sans, who looked awfully bashful at the idea of breaking into the shopping mall. 

“Heya Sansy,” one of his friends had started off with. “-you know that little trick you do sometimes, when you disappear? Well how about, as a present, you help us into the mall. We'll pay you back for it.” Sure it seemed simple enough, but the skeleton worried about being found out, not to mention the mall had cameras. The one who had the connection told Sans that he texted him and the security guard didn't mind it at all and he would tamper with the video feed for them while they were there.

Sans still worried that police would be called or something would go wrong and he could not have that on his record. His worries however were shooed off when the group started calling him a pansy and a chicken. He'd show them, Sans didn't back down after the name calling, and instead he agreed. Sure his hands were clammy and he was nervous, but he also didn't want them to think less of him just because he got cold feet. 

The trip had taken less than a minute, only able to bring in one at a time through his shortcuts. Any more than that would leave him too drained to bring them out. The whole place was at least warmer than it was outside where the snow was falling heavier. Perhaps this was a good idea, he definitely didn't want anyone getting a cold.

It had been worth it, he realized, when he saw how ecstatic his friends were, and they practically praised Sans for going through with it. It boosted his ego a bit, though he couldn't help but feel a little jittery at the quietness of the shopping center. The whole place had been decorated for the season, with long ribbons hanging from the ceiling and ornaments dangling in between. They looked to be as big as his skull. Not to mention on the railings there were glimmering lights and tinsel covered garlands. He momentarily got distracted by the festive sights and almost missed that his friends were walking off without him. 

“guys wait up, don't leave me all a-bone!” he called out and quickly chased after the group. One had groaned at the joke while the others laughed it off and they went on their merry way. They had planned things accordingly in the time they were walking. The plan was simple, food, drinks, and then games. 

They went straight to the food court first and nearly had to beg Sans to go buy alcohol and bring it back. The smaller only agreed because he was in desperate need of a drink now to calm his nerves. So while he was away for a minute or two the group had gotten into one of the shops for snacks as they waited for Sans to come back. 

When the drinks arrived, the real fun began. Sans’ worries went straight down the drain as he drank. Someone had started singing carols, and the rest had joined in on the fun. After that though their games got a bit more rambunctious and daring with a game of truth or dare. 

As always, the game started off simple enough but as the night went on the dares got out of hand until someone had the audacity to dare Sans to go into the lingerie shop and come out with something on, of his choice, under his clothes. It just had to be him too, only because the others had thought it would be hilarious to see a skeleton in lingerie. He ended up doing it anyways while the others stayed up in the food court laughing their asses off. 

The trip hadn't been so simple though. Sans had never once stepped into a shop like this and he knew next to nothing about what kinds of lingerie there were. So he grabbed the first thing that caught his eye and he stumbled into a dressing room to put on a lace blue thong. After nearly falling over twice while trying to put on the offending garment he put his jeans back on and looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing was noticeable which was fine. He did what he had to do, so afterwards he took a shortcut to the outside of the door of the lingerie shop, and he stumbled towards where he thought his friends were. 

He had been feeling drained after so many shortcuts in one evening, so he could definitely walk the rest of the way without getting lost. The eerie atmosphere around him was getting to his head once again though. Sans gulped and glanced around, forgetting that his friends were waiting for him. His vision currently wasn't the best it could be as he stumbled into a trash can he thought was a few feet in front of him. It made quite a bit of noise and he shushed the can meekly and wandered on, not wanting to be caught by anyone even though the security guard was off in some room on the other side of the mall. 

After about five minutes Sans realized he was sort of lost. He had to be near the middle of the mall by now, and tucked in the back he could made out some distinct white and red striped shapes. Candy canes. He slowly made his way over to it and leaned on the cane for support, only to immediately realize it wasn't secured to the ground and he collapsed on the floor with a groan. Sans rolled onto his back and sighed as he turned to glare at the plastic candy cane. “Ya twisted bastard.” he growled and immediately pushed the cane away and slowly sat up. His head was pounding as his nerves came back and he finally accepted that he was a bit lost.

He got back to his feet and nearly jumped out of his bones when something went off behind him and he ran, nearly tripping, towards a nearby pillar. He caught his breath from behind there and continued to listen. The sound went off every couple of minutes, it sounded like jingling bells and a glittering sound effect. He finally looked back and saw between the two candy canes, and down a fuzzy red carpet, there was a machine. The machine was making the noise he realized. 

Sans groaned to himself and walked over to the machine, feeling so stupid all of a sudden. He ended up chuckling it off when he realized what the machine was for though. It was a painted machine with the words ‘Naughty or Nice?’ written on the sides. A sign was on placed on either side of the machine. The left read ‘Naughty’ and the right read ‘Nice’. Sans smiled and decided to try out the machine, though he already knew what exactly he was. 

He touched the screen and was greeted by the reindeer who asked him to put his name in. Sans chuckled to himself as he typed in, “Sins.” and hit enter. The machine told him to wait a moment then it printed out a little paper that had the word naughty written on it. Sans only grinned to himself and he walked to the left, down the darker path of the two. 

He felt less scared than he had been feeling, mostly because he knew what to expect from down here. He always got sent down the naughty path the last few years. He had to at least try it once a year, once again due to his friends peer pressure. The naughty line was filled with ivy and fake pine cones hanging from them on the sidelines. It wasn't as colorful as it should have been, but that was only because the naughty side was meant to teach the children that they should strive to get on the nice list. 

Mainly all it did was make the parents pay for a picture of their child either crying or pouting because they got coal from Naughty Clause. Sans had a small collection of pictures in his album at home of them. He treasured each and every one. Sans chuckled softly as he got closer and saw the camera, it was on, which he didn't question in his drunken state. Then he looked over to the chair. 

There, sitting down, was Naughty Clause in all his glory. The dummy wore the red suit and hat, he had the fake white beard, and the big black leather boots on his feet. Sans could see point teeth sticking out from underneath the beard which interested him as he got closer. They must've upped their game this year with the dummy. He grinned and managed to climb onto the lap of the dummy and he squirmed a little till he got comfortable, the thong made it slightly uncomfortable but he posed for the picture anyway. 

He winked and stuck out his tongue, making peace signs with one hand and the camera finally flashed. At least he had a decent picture to show his friends this year. He stretched for a moment then scooted forward to get off the lap of the dummy, only to find that he was being held in place. Sans let out a soft, “huh?” and he tried to sloppily wiggle out of place only for an arm to be wrapped around him, and it pulled him back against what he had assumed to be the dummies chest. 

The smaller skeleton was a bit slow to react, having a hard time thinking as his mind went blank when he was pulled back, but before he could speak he felt something sharp against his neck. He lost his voice at the pressure of the tool against his delicate bones. Only a whimper escaped him. Fear shot through him as his body froze in place. His captors head lowers to his skull and warm breath brushed against his quivering lower jaw. 

“shhhh..” Red lights glowed towards the shaking skeleton. The hand on his hip tightened and pushes his pelvis into the other’s crotch. A bulge rubs against the back of Sans’ coccyx. “..if yer be quiet and be a good little boy I’ll let yer live.” the voice whispered to him. 

Sans slightly nodded and his sockets widened, his magic turned uneasily in him and he fought to keep it in. He would've turned to see his captors face but that seemed like a very bad idea at the moment. Silence hung in the air for a few moments before he could barely make out voices singing in the far distance. His friends, they had to come looking for him at some point! Hopefully that would be soon, he was damn near ready to pass out from fear. 

His captor seemed to take his silence for obedience though and the knife was pulled away from his neck slowly. “if yer scream i won't hesitate ta hurt yer, little ‘sins’” the larger chuckled lowly and held up a slip of paper that had what Sans put his name as. “i'll even make yer a promise-” he started off and Sans watched as the knife lightly trailed one of his trembling arms. “i promise not ta hurt yer friends, if yer show Mr. Clause a good time.” The bulge beneath him grew when Sans whimpered lightly but nodded quickly. 

“fuck- yer so perfect ain't yer~ tell me yer name sweetheart. remember, i'll know if yer lyin’ ta me.” Sans’ soul picked up and he shook his head quickly, he didn't want to give out his name. The knife however slowly trailed up his arm again and his captor growled lowly. Without warning Sans’ sweater was being cut open with the knife and a hand went over his mouth to hide the cries he made afterwards. 

“yer not makin this easy fer yerself princess. i won't be so kind next time, so i'll ask again. What. Is. Yer. Name?” His sweater has been tossed to the floor and a flash was seen. The camera was still taking pictures, he realized hazily. 

A soft sob ripped through him and he muttered under the hand. His captor moved it and placed his hand back on Sans’ hip bone. “i-its sans, sir..” Sans stuttered after taking a few deep breaths. His bones were rattling quietly now and his eye-lights were focused on the knife playing at his sternum. He noticed the hand of his captor was gloved, but he could see the wrist, bones. His captor was a skeleton monster just like him. 

“there we go, tha’ wasn't so hard now was it Sans?” his name was purred out almost sweetly. The monster behind him sounded relieved and pleased. It didn't help Sans relax though. No, Sans was just as tense as ever. The only thing that did relax him was the knife finally being pulled away from his bones and being plunged into the arm of the chair they sat in, in one fell swoop the knife was forced there all the way to the handle. Sans wouldn't of been able to pull it out if he were sober, let alone tipsy. He definitely wasn't drunk any longer. 

“p-please let me go.. sir.” Sans whispered politely, hoping he would listen an let him go. However the monster behind him only chuckled darkly. 

“i don't think so. see what's gonna happen is yer gonna be real good fer me, and yer gonna stand up and take those pants off fer me. then yer gonna turn around and sit back on this lap after summonin’ a pretty lil pussy fer me. do ya understand?” Sans was ground down again so he could feel the warmth of the erection underneath him. 

For once during this whole nightmare, Sans started to blush. More at the use of his captor's words than the cock beneath him. He had never summoned that kind of genitalia before, though he knew it to be possible. Sans let out a pitiful whimper and a low rumble was felt from the monster behind him. 

Sans could practically feel the others eyes taking him in even as he was still sitting down. A sort of sickening thrill went through him, though Sans had no idea where it was coming from. Must've been the alcohol in his body that was making him feel strange. The rumbles didn't stop though. They in fact grew, making Sans whine for a different reason this time. Mr. Claus caught onto it immediately and groaned, relished at the sound. Sans finally nodded, slowly getting up with the monsters help and Sans felt a tug on his soul, keeping him grounded in one place, only letting him strip from his pants and Sans remembered his dare. The lace. His face turned blue as he heard deep chuckles coming from behind. 

He turned to finally look at the monster. The fake beard had been tossed aside and Sans could clearly see the sharp teeth that were starting to haunt him. A gold tooth offset the pearly whites he had, making him look menacing. Those big sharp fangs twisted into a smirk when Sans was caught staring. The monster patted his lap and Sans watched before looking up to the others eyes, albeit hesitant, and for a brief moment Sans got caught up in those ruby red eye-lights the other adorned; not to mention the crack across his right socket. 

Sans slowly moved back to the monsters lap, after looking down quickly and summing the softest looking pussy that made the larger growl with lust. The sound made Sans flinch and his soul was tugged to pull him even closer so Sans could straddle him and those big hands moved back onto his hip bones.

“perfect~ jus’ perfect Sans.” his captor whispered and made Sans grind down slowly, drawing a hitched little breath from the blushing skeleton in his lap. “yer beautiful, so very beautiful Sans.” one of the hands gently trailed Sans’ spine and the little skeleton arched into the largers ribs, placing his hands on them carefully. Sans looked down as he spoke, not wanting to hear something like that from this stranger. 

“look at me when i speak ta ya sweetheart, i'll make this as enjoyable as possible. yer puttin in the effort too though. i wanna hear ya beg fer me to be gentle, otherwise imma ruin ya, and ya won be able ta walk fer weeks.” Sans gasped as the monster ground up harshly right into his soft, ever dampening folds. 

“p-please don't hurt me mr.” Sans spoke in a whisper, looking up with soft doe eyes. His bones rattled softly to add to the plea. His captor gently touched his blushing cheekbone and brought him a little bit closer. 

“mmm~ that's tha stuff sweetheart, now if ya ask nicely i'll let yer ride me at yer own pace. i won't even butt in. so whaddya say?” he took one of Sans’ hands and gave it a kiss of encouragement. 

Sans squirmed, he didn't really want to ride anyone. Especially this monster; the one that made his soul feel fear and strangely enough, excitement as well. Sans supposed that in a way, if it kept him safer and his friends then he'd have to swallow down what pride he had. The small monster let out a soft whimper and he nodded. “please.. p-please let me ride you Mr. Claus, I- I would really like it if you let me ride you.” 

“such a good little vixen~ let's stuff yer stockin’ with as much Christmas joy we can.” The naughty Santa’s eyes glimmered and he finally pressed their teeth together for a deep kiss. 

Sans shut his sockets close and he pressed into the kiss. The back of his spine was being rubbed slowly, helping him relax even if just a little. The monster was being almost tender and caring as they smooched. Sans’ hands wandered down to the monsters pants and they pulled the garment down with ease. The monster’s cock had some girth to it, seeing such a thing made Sans squirm after breaking apart from the kiss.

“don’ be shy sweetheart-” another kiss was placed to his skull and a stray hand wandered to the wet thong Sans wore. The smaller gasped and mewled sweetly as he was rubbed slowly through them. “das it, let out those pretty sounds. imma take good care of ya.” 

He practically melted at the words and slowly started to grind down on his own accord. He received soft praises from the other. It made his head feel light at the sensations. It was almost nice, almost like this monster was a lover rather than a rapist. It definitely helped when he thought that way. Then he heard a rip. 

“i think it's time ta take these off beautiful. yer soakin’ fer me ain't ya? are ya ready to ride me love, an’ take this cock huh?” the thong was ripped from him, via the monster's claws. Sans bucked his hips a bit and he shivered in anticipation. 

The larger monster leaned back in the chair and rubbed Sans’ femur gently. “yer all set Sans. whenever yer ready..” he trailed off in a gruff voice and stared intently at Sans’ small form in anticipation. 

Sans slowly nodded and took a deep breath. He wasn't so sure how to start so he rocked his hips, gently grinding along the cock to lube it in preparation. He bit his tongue as his bundle of nerves was caressed in the motion, holding back a small noise that threatened to spill from his teeth.

The larger monster watched, groaning at the feeling of the deliciously wet folds sliding against his dick, his smirk widened as he tsked softly, “don’ hold back sansy, or i’ll be takin’ the reins to this sleigh.”

Jumping at the words, he rocked harder against the cock than intended, letting out an involuntary groan at the motion. His head tilting back from the unexpected feeling that travelled through his body. Reaching down he guided the spongy head of the cock to his folds and eased it along his entrance, spreading his juices along its thick girth.

With a stuttering breath and a slight groan he began to lower himself down onto the appendage, a small moan escaping as the bulbous head entered with a slight pop. Sans’ boney legs trembled slightly as he held himself up, gripping tightly onto his captor’s shirt as he slowly adjusted to the strange new feeling.

The monster he held onto cussed under his breath helping hold Sans in place, whilst mumbling how well he was doing, and how pretty he looked perched on his cock. After some time he started nudging the smaller to continue his descend, groaning as Sans lowered slowly down the thickest section with some resistance. After some shifting, Sans finally was seated with a deep breathy moan.

Again he heard a click. There was a flash of light, but it didn't register in his mind what that had been. Instead he tilted his head to the side as the monster he was on began kissing and nipping at his neck. It helped ease the ache he had felt at the moment, and with a gulp he hesitantly lifted himself, not even making it halfway back up the monsters girth before losing his momentum and sliding back down to the base. Sans let out a needy whine as he tried again but was unable to make it all the way up. 

His captor groaned in what pleasure it did bring as he kissed along Sans’ jaw and took pity on him. “would ya like some help with that sansy?” He muttered gently. It could almost be mistaken for care, if not for the slight tone of amusement underneath those words.

The smaller skeleton nodded anyways, feeling desperate for some more friction. The larger hands placing themselves on his hip bones and caressing them slightly before easing Sans up along his captors shaft. Once just the head was remaining inside, the monster plunged back into his soft heat with a deep guttural moan. 

Sans’ sockets widened and he let out a moan at the sudden painful and pleasurable sensation. As he tried to catch his breath he managed to gasp out, “D-do that again, please~” while shifting his hips eagerly.

The fake Claus looked like he hadn't been expecting Sans to get so into it. Enjoy it even. A deep rumble poured out of him as he stole a harsh kiss from his little vixen. Tongue swiping along blunt teeth requesting entry, and to his surprise was met with a broad blue tongue slipping out to run along his red one. 

The sharp claws went to the back of Sans’ skull to press him closer as he helped guide the smaller along his twitching member once again. Any sounds that Sans made were muffled by the intense dance of tongues going on in his mouth. Imposter Claus continued to set a punishing pace by lifting and dropping Sans insistently on his throbbing cock.

Every drop hit deeper than the last, sending Sans into a frenzy of feelings that had him screaming in pleasure around the others tongue, and clenching around the heavy member inside his magic. Getting closer to his peak as his bundle of nerves was pressed upon deliciously, each time he was seated.

“yer doing so good, fuck. keep goin’- yea jus’ like that sansy.” The monster purred in that gravelly voice into Sans’ neck, sharp teeth grazing along the smooth bone as the larger grew closer to his own climax. He started thrusting up as Sans dropped down, pelvises crashing together, while he listened to the smaller making the most delectable sounds. Every moan and plea that escaped Sans was music to the monster; no doubt someone will have been alerted to them by now. 

Sans’ blunt phalanges had moved up to the other's shoulder and back of his captor’s skull, they then began digging into the bone. He was so drunk on pleasure that he had forgotten all about the camera that would occasionally light up the monsters’ skull in a flash of light as he tossed his head back in wanton moans. Breathily he began to beg, “More, please… fill me up.. Please. So close...” he whined out.

That was enough to push the aggressive monster over. Just as Sans had begged, he sank his teeth into his blue eyed pet, growling into the mark as he held the other up and began to thrust up into the sweet heat. The monsters mind had gone blank at the thought of finally being able to fill up the precious creature he had lured in, knowing that he would be the one to claim the smaller once and for all. 

It hadn't taken much more for him, after settling into a brutal pace, after a few deep thrusts Claus hilted himself fully as he was thrown over first. Releasing thick ropes of cum deep into Sans’ tightening walls. As the final thrust caused the smaller to clench, his own climax hitting as he felt the hot cum coat his magic. Sans screamed out in ecstasy before collapsing fully onto his captors chest as the pair reveled in their release.

Sans felt his skull being pet and he let out a sigh, starting to feel drained from the nights activities. He couldn't help but begin to drift off to the gentle praises and soft touches, “such a good boy. mah good boy.” the words making him feel light and special in this blissed out state. An arm was wrapped around him protectively, securing him in place as he fell asleep without a second thought.

\--

The next morning Sans rolled over, hiding his head from the brightening sunlight that poured through his window. It took a minute for him to collect his bearings, realizing he was in his bedroom. How he ended up at home, he couldn't remember, one of his friends must have dragged his ass to bed. He groaned as he pulled a pillow over his head to hide from the rays that were cast over his face. The night had been a blur for him, the last thing he really remembered was picking up the alcohol and singing Christmas tunes before things started to get hazy. There may have been something lacy and blue involved but he couldn't remember why.

He would have to call and ask one of his friends once he had woken up and had something to eat. Before he could convince himself to leave the comfort of his bed, a loud pounding interrupted his thoughts and he groaned into his bedsheets. The knocking however was persistent and he wasn't able to drown it out. 

Sans threw his pillow to the side and got out of his bed quickly, only to wobble and trip over himself as he moved towards his bedroom door. It must have been a bad night if he was stumbling everywhere, not to mention his pelvis was feeling extremely tender. He didn't have the time to dwell on that as the banging got louder. 

“i'm coming!” he called out as he finally reached the door and unlocked it, swinging it open with a pout on his face. Standing there was one of his friends from last night, who had a relieved look on their face once they saw him. “what's the problem-” he had began but was quickly brought into a tight hug from said friend. 

“You're alive! Holy shit Sans.” his friend exclaimed and let out a small relieved chuckle. 

“uuuh yea? why wouldn’t i be?” he questioned to his friend.

“We thought you were killed!” his friend let out in a panicked whisper.

Sans was taken back and looked at him in surprise. “why would you think that?”

“Dude, you disappeared during the party. At first we thought you were just going home early or something, but when we went to see Joey in the security room he was dead!”

Sans felt his magic turn to ice at the discovery. His friend went on saying that they got the fuck out of there and called the police. Sans felt like he was gonna have a panic attack, his breathing getting harder and harder. 

He slowly closed the door ignoring his friends’ concerned and questioning voice. The small monster slid down the door and sat. As the pain in his pelvis registers, so do the memories of last night. The machine, the Evil Claus. Sans’ breath hitched and he put his skull in his hands for a few minutes before digging through his pants pockets; he pulls out a slightly crumpled picture of him and the mall Santa and the torn lacy blue thong. On the picture red eyes, looking directly into the camera smiling, holding a sleeping Sans possessively to his chest. He lets out a shaky breath.

“..f-fuck.”


	2. He's Cuming Down Your Chimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year again, Sans’ mind has been focused on those haunting red eyes he can't seem to forget. This year, home alone, he stays locked up tight in his home on Christmas Eve. This doesn't mean Mr. Claws hasn't got other ways to get to him. A sequel to, On The Naughty List.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our fic is gonna become more than just a oneshot. Let's see where this goes. ;)

Winter had been a challenge for the blue eyed skeleton. The aftermath of last year left him feeling guilty as he had burned the photo he had found in his pocket trying to get his mind off the larger skeleton, instead of taking said photo to the police. Not only did he not want anyone to see the photo, but he didn't have any solid proof that the skeleton had killed Joey. At least he didn't know for sure until he was pushed into going on a date with someone. 

The date had started out awkward, neither of them really wanting to be there. Not to mention Sans kept glancing around during their 'date', paranoid and scared that the monster with sharp teeth would pop out at any second. The date had ended shortly after Sans had explained that he just couldn't go through with it. After taking the rejection in stride, Sans found out the next day that the monster had been killed. 

His nights were a continuous nightmare, haunting him everytime he closed his eyes. Sometimes they were just replays of the pieces he could remember, although usually it was endless scenarios in his head of those red eyes following him, appearing everywhere he goes, and taunting him with sex. They were the worst, when he would find himself being raped again by the monster, always ending up in the blissed out state that he had entered, waking up soaking his shorts with arousal that pissed him off and scared him.

The upcoming season had Sans on more edge than usual, the dreams were more frequent and they were always the wet ones. He had tried to avoid sleeping, but was unable to keep himself awake for too long and would fall prey to the same delicious nightmares he tried to avoid.

Standing in the freezing shower Sans cursed, “fuck.” He had another nightmare, this one was the most scandalous one yet. The monster had come to his own house and fucked him under the christmas tree, hands ribboned together and candy cane in his mouth to gag him. He had shot out of bed and ran into the shower before his brother would be alerted to his panting, immediately jumping into the frigid spray to will his magic away.

Sans shuddered and leaned on the wall as the water hit him, trying not to close his eyes, knowing that if he did he would see those red lights looking back. He groaned as he finally got his magic to listen, quickly cleaning any residue and leaving the shower. Perhaps the most disturbing part of it all was that no matter how many showers, or how many times he scrubbed himself clean, he could still feel the pressure in his pelvis and see the bruises that had long since faded.

He ended up wrapping a towel around himself before returning to his bedroom. The sun was just peaking through his curtains and he could hear his brother just starting to wake up. The sounds made him feel more at ease as he decided to get dressed himself in a green sweater that had the words, “Meowy Catmas” written on the front and his go to baggy sweats that he had started wearing after the incident. Sighing, he flopped back into his bed and reached out lazily for his phone, checking the time.

It was still too early to be up by his standards, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Sans laid there for awhile, listening to the house settle occasionally and smiling slightly as he heard his younger brother singing and failing to be quiet as he did. He knew the younger was excited to go over to their friends house. Undyne. Papyrus would be staying the night there while Sans finally finished decorating their tree tonight. He had promised to bring over their presents in the morning so they could all open them up together. It was a tradition by now, one he wouldn't dare break if it meant his brother's happiness was at stake. 

Sans’ smile started to fade when he received a text from his friend, Richard, who was checking up on him and to ask if he wanted to come out to celebrate the festivities together. Politely declining the invitation he explained he needed to finish getting everything decorated for when his brother got home tomorrow. He didn't mention that he would be locking up the house for the night, hoping to avoid any chance of seeing that monster again. Richard accepted the explanation and replied that if he changed his mind he was just a call away.

A few minutes later a voice pulled him away from his phone he had been blankly staring into and he looked up. Papyrus was standing at the entry of his door, peaking in. “Sans, have you been up long?” 

The younger of the two had noticed the odd sleeping behavior, though Sans had tried not to worry him too much about it. He sat up and set his phone back down on the nightstand and gave a carefree smile to his brother. “i'm fine, i just woke up actually; are you excited for today? i heard that Undyne bought supplies to make gingerbread houses..” he slouched as he spoke, wondering if Papyrus could see right through him.

“Yes I am excited, though I wish you would come.” Papyrus had taken a few steps into the room and looked more relaxed. A sweet smile graced his face and he bounced slightly in place. He had way too much energy so early in the morning and it made Sans even more tired than he already was. 

“ya know I've gotta decorate the tree, and hey, i'll even try making sugar cookies like you suggested to bring over tomorrow for all of us ok? you'll still have fun without me.” Sans reasoned with his little brother. 

Papyrus eyes sparkled as he smiled triumphantly, “Alright, but only cause your cookies are tolerable.” He motioned to the door, “I made breakfast, the most important meal of the day. Come on lazy bones, it's practically 9.”

The older groaned playfully, “the sun ain't even warm yet bro.” Flopping face first back onto the mattress dramatically.

Papyrus rolled his eyes and huffed, “It’s December Sans, the sun won’t be warm for months.” Arms crossed he strode over and plucked the other up off the mattress, flinging him over his shoulder, “And your pancakes won’t be either if you laze around all day in bed.” Making his way down to the kitchen, missing Sans’ adoring grin from behind him.

 

After breakfast, Papyrus went to pull out the boxes of decorations while Sans had sat in the middle of the floor trying to untangle the hopeless christmas lights, groaning the whole time. “this is impossible, lets just buy new ones bro.” He fell back to the floor laying sprawled out with lights all around him.

Sighing and stepping over his older brother, “We did that last year Sans, this year we will use the same lights, otherwise it’s wasteful.” He plopped the last of the boxes down next to the wall and picked up a string of lights, sitting on the couch to begin helping the other untangle them. By help it meant Sans laying next to a tangled ball while he untangled the other five strings of lights. “You're not even trying, at least move them so no one trips.” 

“yeah bro, but shouldn’t you be gettin’ ready to go, it’s getting close to dinner time.” Sans grumbled from his spot on the floor. He was staring down the clock on the wall, watching time tick before him, eyes following the minute hand as Papyrus continued to mess with the lights till at least one of the strands were detangled. 

“Here, start with this one and work on the others afterwards.” he ended up handing Sans the strand of unplugged lights, making the smaller sit up in the exchange. The lights he was handed were green, yellow, blue, and red. 

The blue eyed skeleton nodded as he started to stand, giving his brother a hug after gently setting the lights to the side. “i'll see ya in the morning. call me if you notice anything fishy over there ok?” he patted the tallers back only to find himself being lifted and brought into a bigger hug he so desperately needed. 

“You know I will; don't hesitate to call us either if you want.” Papyrus murmured and set his brother down afterwards. “Decorate the tree before you make the cookies, and try to untangle at least one of those while I'm gone.” he was given a smile as Papyrus picked up his car keys and phone. 

Sans looked at the mess of lights on the ground and sighed, reluctantly nodding to his brother however as he waved goodbye at the door. Then he was alone. Sans made his way to the window watching his brother pull out of the driveway and soon enough, drive out of sight. He gulped and moved to lock the door. He went around to every window afterwards and made sure they were secured shut with the blinds drawn closed. 

He finally let out a breath of relief when finished, getting his phone out, and putting on an instrumental Christmas playlist, as he glanced back down at the lights. He rolled his eyes and set his phone down on the mantle of the fireplace, sitting down on the floor to once again attempt to untangle the merry lights, and try he did. He just didn't get anywhere with them, so frustrated he grabbed the one his brother had undone and moved to the tree, to begin decorating it. 

That had been the easiest part of the ordeal and he didn't feel like going back to the others at the moment. Sans instead wandered into the kitchen and grabbed their eggnog from the fridge, pouring a glass and sipping on it as he leaned on the counter. He glanced around the room and tapped a finger on the counter, going with the music he was listening to. Over the sound however, he heard a slight jingle and he paused. 

The skeleton held his breath as the soft jingling continued, wondering where it was coming from until finally he looked to the front door. His soul started to beat irregularly but he slowly made his way over to the window by the door, deciding to sneak a peek, he saw a large black silhouette in the night just outside his house. His hand started to shake a little as he clutched onto the windowsill to keep himself steady. 

The large figure moved, turning towards him, and Sans’ other hand went to his mouth as he backed away from the window. He had seen those familiar red lights a hundred times, not to recognize them. His monster was back but this time Sans had a clear head and taken extra steps to keep himself safe. Just in case though he put one of the decoration boxes in front of the door and fled to his room in a panic to hide.

The jingling continued on as he ran and some knocks sounded below that made him flinch in fear. He locked his bedroom door and closed the curtains before squeezing himself under the bed, in the furthest corner, curling in on himself. More knocking was heard over the music in the living room but even that eventually died down. Sans however stayed frozen in fear, hiding until he felt it was safe to come out.

Crawling out from under the bed he made his way to the door and listened closely before unlocking it. His hands moved nervously to the hem of his sweater as he walked towards the front window once more, fearing he may see the figure had not left. Thankfully his front step was clear and so was the surrounding street, with a shaky sigh he backed into the livingroom and moved towards the fireplace to turn off the music on his phone.

He carefully stepped over the still tangled lights and as he was about to reach for his phone there were sounds coming from above. It sounded like they were coming from the roof. He froze in place, eyes looking up locking on the ceiling, straining to hear anything, just something to prove himself wrong. He unfortunately heard it again, footsteps, “shit,” he panicked, logically he knew there was no way down the chimney, but fear wasn’t logical.

He took a few steps back anyways, ready to run if need be. His chest was expanding quickly with his short panicked breaths as he eyed his phone, sitting on top of the mantle he was so afraid of at the moment. Hesitantly he takes a step forward to reach for the phone, only to shriek as a large form appeared in front of the fireplace, slowly uncurling himself to his full height. Red eyes towering over his frame and staring down at his shaking form, a smirk widening on sharp teeth.

The evil monster glanced around the room then looked back to Sans, chuckling deeply, “awe sans, no milk ‘n cookies?” imposter Claus took a step closer to his little mate, “or do ya ‘ave somethin’ else fer me ta eat?” he purred out and watched as Sans turned to run.

The smaller didn't make it very far, forgetting the lights were on the ground, he tripped over them with a painful cry, hitting his skull. He heard the deep laughter grow from behind him as he struggled to get back up, only to be pinned down by a large black boot on his spine. A frightened sob fought its way out as he tried to wiggle his way free. 

The monster pushed down harder, threatening to break the smaller if he didn't stay still. “look at ya, all wrapped up. ya sure know how to light up my christmas, don’ ya sansy?” A deep chuckle sounded out from above, all Sans could do was whimper in response.

The larger monster tsked, slowly moving his boot as Sans stopped wiggling. Picking up the small monster lights and all, he kissed the top of Sans’ skull where his head hit the ground. “ya goin’ on tha’ date was pretty naughty of ya sans, but ya didn’ go on anoth’r afta and you didn’ turn me in so, yer on my nice list this year.” That familiar rumble sounded again and Sans flinched slightly, “don’ worry sans, nice boys get presents.”

The monster settled himself on the floor, pulling Sans into his lap, working the sweater off of him and then grabbing the lights, starting to work a strand through his ulna and radius on each arm. “don’ want ya to get hurt again sansy, so i gotta tie ya up. keep ya safe.” A red tongue poking out between his teeth as he focused on looping the strands of lights through the wrists to keep the arms together, leaving just enough that he could pull them up over his head if he wanted to.

After the arms were secure, he grabbed a second strand and started to weave them through his ribs and around his sternum, filtering in some magic to make them light softly without electricity. The larger monster let out his rumble, sounding almost like a purr, “such a pretty pet ya are.”

Sans was letting out soft gasps as the lights were weaved through his sensitive bones. He knew he should have been fighting back more but ultimately couldn't bring himself to do so. The larger could snap him in half if he tried, but he knew if he behaved that the other would never hurt him. His body trembled slightly as the lights were pulled taught, and it was not wholly out of fear, his whimper holding a slight needy quality to it that made him hate himself for being affected once again by this rapist.

“yer lookin’ so pent up sweethear’, ‘ave ya been holdin’ out for me all dis time?” Sans’ jaw was lifted slightly as he was forced to look up at the other, forced to look at the smug grin the other flaunted knowingly.

Sans’ eye lights looked away, he knew the other had been watching him, he had felt the eyes everywhere he went. He wouldn't of been able to bring himself to orgasm, knowing it would be to thoughts of his rapist.

The other monster chuckled deeply and brought their teeth together before whispering against Sans, “good boy.” After all these months Sans still couldn't keep his legs from squeezing together at that praise that had been uttered to him before.

Naughty Claus noticed the movement and laid Sans down to look over the smaller skeleton, letting out a groan at the delicious sight. A blue hue shining through Sans’ pelvis under the sweats showing that magic had already gathered in anticipation. Hooking his large fingers in the band, he eased Sans out of his sweats and practically drooled at the sight of the glistening mound waiting for him.

The music continued on from Sans’ phone, blocking out the soft rattling his bones gave off. He kept glancing back to the monster who was staring his magic down, looking ready to feast. Sans closed his legs as best as he could, looking ashamed he pleaded, “please d-don't, i’ll keep your secret.” He couldn’t handle going through it again, “i-i can’t do this a-again.” he sobbed softly. 

The soft pleas and sobs were returned with gentle kisses across his ribs and sternum that made his mind numb. The larger was treating him as if he was the finest treasure, making sure to be gentle, like handling delicate china. The caresses felt like those of a sweet lover coming home, enjoying the company of someone who was greatly missed and it caused Sans to choke on another sob.

Sans felt every little thing the red eyed monster did to him, none of it had been to hurt him. The small monster was graced with butterfly kisses on his jaw and tender touches on his cheekbone. He felt as if he were slowly being enveloped in a warm blanket, covering him and shushing him softly, helping him calm down. Not even realising how relaxed he was becoming, he didn't notice the larger’s hand slowly lowering to gently glide along his wet folds, massaging them gently. Sans had closed his eyes at some point and his breathing had evened out, letting himself be taken care of for the time being. In a lapse of judgement the smaller whispered for more.

Obliging, the larger monster smirked and sunk his finger deep into the soft folds, down to the second knuckle, thrusting carefully in the small hole. Working Sans up slowly, to enter another finger and curling upwards towards that inner bundle that had him keening last time they were together. He leaned over, his other hand raising the tied wrists above the small skeletons head. He held them in place with his one large hand, the other continuing its ministrations as he licked along pretty blunt teeth searching for access.

Sans had a blush forming as he was built up carefully, letting small pants fill the air as he bucked up slightly into the others fingers. He felt his arms being raised and let out a soft sigh at the feeling of the restraints being shifted with the movement. Then when the red tongue glided over his teeth he hesitantly opened up, granting access and letting his own tongue mingle. His legs spread slightly allowing more room to move as the endearing kisses continued. 

Red eyes hazed with lust and adoration lidded softly as he scissored his fingers, spreading the other in preparation for the next step. He needed to claim his smaller once again, renew his mark and make him scream out his name, but they would work up to that. Lifting one of the small legs to bend along his chest, he thrust his fingers roughly into him, deeper than before eager to hear some real moans, waiting for the other to beg for him.

Sans ended up moaning into the monsters mouth, tensing up as the fingers were plunged in reminding him how good it felt once more. His tied hands scrambling for purchase, grip at the floor frantically, he bucked up into the hand eagerly. Gasping against the other he manages to pant out, “m-more please, shit. More.” 

The red eyed monster above him growled and pressed up against him harder. “ya like tha’ princess? ya like it when ‘m rough don’ ya~” his fingers curled up slightly and he was quick to pull them out, leaving the smaller gasping harshly and tearing up at the sudden loss. 

Smirking the imposter Claus kneeled over him, shifting his pants down to release his hardened member from where it was restrained, grinning at the smaller he shuffled over the others chest. His dick now stiff and straight over the others jaw, “would ya like a taste precious? wan’ me to fill that pretty mouth?” he caressed the others skull with his juice slicked hand that he removed from Sans’ mound.

Sans panted as he blinked away tears while the monster moved, not thinking much of it until he was over his chest, musky member in hand. The small monster eyed the red magic and was quick to shake his head when the larger started to pet him. Sans felt soft rumble through the other as he slowly stroked himself in Sans’ face. 

“cum on sweetheart, yer've been such a good boy so fer. how ‘bout jus’ da tip? i think ya will look heavenly like that.” as he spoke he maintained eye contact with Sans, loving how the smaller even seemed to contemplate doing it. “ya wouldn’ wanna be put on da naughty list, then i’d have ta punish ya.”

Fear spiked through Sans after that, not knowing what the punishment could be since it was obvious to him that this monster was capable of murder. His jaw trembled as he finally nodded, gulping he hesitantly stuck out his tongue and trailed it up the underneath of the shaft to the small bead of pre leaking out. Sans wearily took in the sight of the other as he towered above, looking pleased with this outcome, but the image was kind of turning him on more. 

He found that the taste was not as bad as he thought it would have been, he gave another slow lick, blushing as he realized hazily that the summoned cock tasted of cinnamon. Involuntarily Sans let out a soft purr of his own, giving kitten licks to the magic and the monster above him groaned at the sight. Finding the magic tasting vaguely like Christmas, he took the head into his mouth, whilst maintaining eye contact, and gave a hard suck his tongue teasing the opening.

At the sight and sensation, the larger monster let out a deep moan and had to restrain himself from thrusting deeply into the other monsters mouth. “fuckin’ hell, yer perfect ain't ya precious~ got yer mouth full o’ cock and purrin’ fer me” he tugged at the restraints that were connecting Sans’ ribs making the smaller moan deliciously around his length.

With Sans’ ribs being teased, the pleasure made him bold, leaning up he took as much as he can into his throat and purred deeply before swallowing around the thick girth. The larger stuttering in his movement, bucked into Sans’ mouth and groaned, having to catch himself with one hand to keep from falling forward. Moaning against the length Sans began to bob, up and down licking along the hard magic and sucking anything that leaks from the tip, enjoying the tastes, the sounds and the sight of the larger shaking with need.

The red eyed monster knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he didn't think his pet would be this good. He was already close and they had barely done much at all, he felt the need to claim him even stronger than before, “fuck Sansy, yer doin’ so good~”

Sans faintly heard the larger moaning out his name, urging him to swirl his tongue around the length and roll his hips with need. The member felt so hot and heavy in his mouth and the praise was easily getting to his head. He whimpered slightly around the cock as his pussy clenched on nothing, the moans riling him up even more. Desperate for some relief as he strained against his binds, he began to suck more fervently and dip his tongue in the small opening. Drinking the taste down with a new need he had never felt before, and was only achievable in such a state of pure bliss and pleasure.

The large monster looked down at Sans, and he nearly came at just the sight, the blue eyes blown wide and hazy, staring straight into his. Mouth wrapped so perfectly around his cock while tears and saliva dripped down his small skull. His pet was perfect. Moaning deeply he began to thrust into the others mouth, Sans’ jaw going slack to accommodate him as he drew closer to completion. After a few more thrusts he stilled in the back of the other's throat and spilled his seed to that eagerly awaiting mouth.

Sans’ eyes went back as he happily drank up all the cinnamon flavored he could get. It was so different, hot and thick, compared to anything he had ever tasted before. Once finished drinking his fill he pulled off with a pop and stared into those red lights, hazy and filled with lust. His voice hoarse from the abuse on his throat he bucked slightly and managed to choke out, “p-please, fill me up. i need you inside me.”

It was like a beast had been let loose after hearing those words from his little treasure. The monster got off of the smaller only to drag him into a long, much needed, kiss as he devoured any sound the smaller made. It only made his pet squirm in anticipation, pulling away from the kiss, he flipped the other over to his stomach. Leaning down to whisper praises against the other’s neck, Sans arched his spine lifting his pelvis in the air to earn some friction. Groaning the larger lined up his still hard cock with the sweet and slippery folds of the smaller monster and teased slowly along them.

Sans keened below the larger bucking back into the others hold around his hips, arms stretched out in front of him, he found purchase in the form of a couch leg and grabbed on. Using his new found grip he managed to push back right down onto the thick length teasing his entrance and slid down to the others pelvis. A loud scream of pained pleasure leaving his mouth.

The faux Claus momentarily lost his grip on the small ones hips, groaning in pleasure when the tight heat enveloped his dick. He stayed put to let Sans adjust to the sudden intrusion he had put in himself. Letting hands wander over the ribs and spine in front of him, helping the blue eyed skeleton relax. “so good sweetheart, don’ move an lemme take over. i'll make ya feel amazin’.” he mumbled to Sans, watching as the smaller took in deep breaths and nodded his agreement.

When the larger did move, Sans moaned loudly just at the slow pull of the thick magic dragging along his sensitive walls. He really had been pent up the last year. Staying as still as possible Sans let the other take the lead, thrusting deeply yet carefully into the smaller one, hitting those sweet spots just right to make him shout his pleasure with every thrust. He gripped the couch leg like a lifeline, eyes closed tightly while tears ran down his face.

Red eyes were focused on Sans, watching as the other trembled with pent up pleasure. The monster above adored the smaller with every fiber of his being. He pressed a few kisses to Sans’ skull as he continued to move in slow deep thrusts. His hands traveled along the length of the Christmas lights, loving the way it lit up Sans’ pristine bones. Those same hands lightly traveled to the spine before him, teasing every disc and vertebrae just to watch Sans quiver underneath him and clench around him tightly. 

Sweet pants filled the air around them and Sans tilted his head as the larger nuzzled into his neck and left little nips along his clavicle. Sans breath hitched when when other muttered to him, “i don’ think ‘ve eva seen a more beautiful creature in mah life. yer got da prettiest blue eyes ‘n ya make ‘ny monster's soul do flips when ya walk by. But. Yer. Mine.” he received a harder thrust at the last work that had the little monster nodding quickly.

That didn't seem to do it for the red eyed monster though and he growled once more and slowed to a near stop. “i wanna hear ya say it sans. who do ya belong to?” he stopped Sans from moving back on him as he waited for his answer, listening to the other hiccup and cry. 

“m-i’m yours,” Sans drawled, drooling and tugging on the couch leg for some movement. He wasn't granted any this time. He turned his head to the side questionably and saw that the other was smiling. It wasn't one of amusement or of mockery but this smile was genuine. 

“yes yer all mine~ say it again sansy, tell me who ya belong to and i promise ta make it worth yer while.” a hand had trailed down to Sans’ mound, just hovering over it, making the smaller melt into the floor with desire. 

“‘m yours, i'm all yours please fuck me sir~ ‘ve been so good, please~” Sans was kissed on his shoulder blades as he spoke, shuddering as the slower movement of the other had finally started picking up. The hand of the Claus went right to that warmth, rubbing Sans’ clit feverishly. The bliss Sans felt was better than ever, as he finally was getting what he needed. The movement wasn't as harsh as he knew the other to be, but it didn't need to be either. Not when he was bawling for release,listening to the monster behind him practically mewling praises to Sans even as their orgasms were both denied. 

“that feels good don’ it sansy? yer doin’ so well takin’ me in like this, i fit perfectly don’ i?” he kept rubbing Sans’ taint, watching the small one as he kept moaning and panting “yes~” at every thrust. When he felt Sans draw close to his climax he leaned down, licking those pristine bones, if he looked really hard, would still show the faint scar from last year. “‘re ya ready sweetheart?” he shuddered, panting and groaning. 

He nipped softly, then sank his teeth into his sweethearts neck once more, his own thrusts stuttering. After two more solid thrusts he stills, sunk right to the hilt and lets his warm thick cum envelope the insides of his small lover. Feeling Sans tighten in his own release and the force of both their mixed fluids easing out of the other around his shaft had him groaning deeply. He lowered Sans gently down and begins to kiss him softly while cuddling the smaller to himself. “such a good boy, i have ya so get some rest now. i will take care of everythin’.”

Sans didn't even listen as he was already falling asleep after the ordeal and getting the best night's sleep he’s had over the past year. 

-

The next morning Sans woke up in shock. He was clean and in some soft new pajamas he couldn't remember ever buying. They were bright red and plaid with white. The shirt was a button up and the whole outfit smelled uplifting, spicy and warm. Like cinnamon. Unlike the smell however he had gone cold and frigid. His hand went to trace the bite mark on his neck that was completely tender and terrifying. 

Sans couldn’t believe what he had done last night, what he had said. Strangely enough however, he wasn't feeling sick at the thought of the red eyed monster. He felt paranoid, scared and disgusted in himself but after the moment had passed he realised once again he had been cleaned and taken care of, in a weird way, he was safe. He supposed he was feeling thankful for not being killed. 

Sans slowly stood from his bed and glanced around his room. His phone was on the charger, music finally off and as he opened it up his sockets widened in surprise at the his new background picture. It featured a very red, girthy cock on top of his pelvis. Sans inhaled sharply and shut his phone off, he tossed it to the side and marched out of the room, still very sore. He walked into his living room only to find that the tree had been decorated and presents were wrapped under the tree. He was shocked to say the least, not expecting his rapist to go this far. Sans looked down at his new pajamas and touched some stitching in the fabric he just noticed. Of course it had to be the initial R on it. The bastard was taunting him, he just knew it. 

Sans immediately went to go change his clothes after checking every room to make sure ‘R’ wasn't there. He took note of the decoration box near the door was empty and stacked neatly in a corner with all the other boxes, but the door was still locked tight, chain across and all. He knew deep down that the other was watching and waiting, always keeping him close. A shiver ran up his spine, and he couldn’t decide if it was one of fear or thrill, it pissed him off. Twice now, this monster had raped him and once again he had fully gotten into it and given himself to the red eyed bastard, there must really be something wrong with him. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have let himself get so pent up that any touch was a welcome one, this time he will keep materials on hand and masturbate, with his goddamn cock so that he could avoid that mental image. He knew, this time, he would see this monster again, not a matter of if, but when, wether its next Christmas or next week. Next time he would be ready for him, no more panicking, he would be prepared to leave without being fucked, he swore to himself.

-  
Sans ended up making the sugar cookies at the last second to bring over to Undyne’s house. He didn't bring his phone in case there was some sort of tracking on it he didn't know about. Sans only hoped that R wouldn't hurt his brother or friends, that this time no one would have to die. His worry eased away over the day while at Undyne's as they laughed and ate together before opening presents. 

Everyone tore in, getting all the usual gifts from the usual subjects, it was all perfect. Though when Sans finished opening his presents, he notices he has an extra box that was sent for him. It’s from his ‘secret santa’. He opens it up carefully, eyes widening and a blue blush forms along his entire face, he finds a blue… lacy...thong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this chapter an want to see more stuff like it, please consider supporting our Patreon!   
> https://www.patreon.com/EughCooties
> 
> You can also visit our Tumblr: https://eugh-cooties.tumblr.com/


End file.
